oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Babies Go Home
Babies Go Home is the 72nd and final episode of Rolie Polie Olie to date. The premiere of this episode took place on Wednesday, April 28, 2004. Plot Polina and Percy try to find where Coochie and Coo belong, but no one knows where they came from. Summary The Polie household is chock-full o chuckles as the family feeds, dydees, and skedaddles after their two new charges, Coochie and Coo. But Mom and Dad know that they need to find where these cuddly cuties belong. Enter Gloomius Maximus, whos positively giddy at the prospect of taking the whole Polie passel on a search of the universe for the babies home. Along the way they meet their old friends, the Little Greens and the Jollies, but no one knows where Coochie and Coo came from. Not until Zowie and Olie capture a wishin star, which leads them to the Mother Ship, a gigantic floating nursery where babies wait to meet their forever families. Its there that Polies realize that they should be Coochie and Coo' s forever family. And with Space Boy's help, they hurry home to Polieville just in time to show off the two newest Polies in the Family Frolic Day Parade. Characters *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Polina Polie (Olie's Mom) *Percy Polie (Olie's Dad) *Space Boy *Willy Jolly *Billy Bevel *Space Dog *Gloomius Maximus *Wally Jolly *Klindly Lady *Bonita Bevel *Coochie *Coo *Aunt Polie Anna *Spot *Space Dog *Gizmo Polie *Baxter Bevel *Screwy *Mrs. Triangle *Mr. Sunny *Telly *Red Coupey *The Little Greens *Galaxy of Goofs *Doory (garage) *Stary *Lampy (tall) *Armchair *Housey *Polly's house *Gloomius Maximus' Ship *Mother Ship *First soldier *First princess *Second princess *Second soldier *Third soldier *Fourth soldier *Fifth soldier *Sixth soldier *Seventh soldier *Big Milk *Auntie Ship *Mug (Mother Ship) *Green ball *Big Boy *Small green ball *Cube puzzle *Snake vehicle *Blue Coupey *Billy's house *Birdhousey *Pappy *Wheelie's house *Wheelie *Chunk Squarey *Dicey *Fifi *Doctor Geary Trivia # The series ends with a happy lowering Polieville by the most important people of this city. # We can also look for Coochie and Coo by playing game [[Coochie and Coo and The Foverer Family|'Coochie and Coo and The Foverer Family']]. Gallery Babies Go Home 0.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Olie Polie. Babies Go Home 7.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Zowie Polie. Babies Go Home 2.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Gizmo. Babies Go Home 6.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Polina Polie and Coo. Babies Go Home 5.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Percy Polie and Coochie. Babies Go Home 3.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Spot. Babies Go Home 8.jpg|Witnesses say goodbye Polieville - including Screwy, Pollie Pi, Mrs. Triangle. Babies Go Home 4.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Aunt Polie Anna. Babies Go Home 10.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Space Boy and Space Dog. Babies Go Home 9.jpg|Farewell Polieville - Bonita Bevel, Baxter Bevel, Binky Bevel, Billy Bevel - Unfortunately a bit hidden. Babies Go Home 11.jpg|Farewell Polieville - including Gloomius Maximus. Starring title last Section.jpg|Starring title last Section: Babies Go Home. Mems Babies Go Home - Mem 2.png Babies Go Home - Mem 1.png Video Titles of episodes in other languages * Dzieci odnajdują dom - Poland Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Recent episodes of seasons Category:Recent episodes Category:B Category:2004 Category:Episodes in 2004 Category:Last episodes